Present day automobile repair mechanics have found that installing windshield and rear window chrome trim pieces following auto body work has been hampered by the unavailability of a simple, practical tool for placing the trim retainer clips over the headed studs welded around the body window opening, these studs being permanently installed during the manufacture of the automobile.
The major problem is the risk of damage to the glass windows themselves by scratches and chips inadvertently being applied to the edges of the glass adjacent the studs while the clips are being installed by make-shift implements. Since tempered glass is used in modern autos, the infliction of scratches or cracks on the edge of the glass usually necessitates replacement of the entire window, since the chips or cracks will ultimately propagate through the entire glass panel.
Auto body repairmen usually attempt to insert the clips over the studs by using a screwdriver or the like, and this usually involves first tapping one side of the clip over the stud and then the other. This has proven to be time consuming, exasperating and expensive, when a windshield or rear window becomes chipped or cracked as a result of this rather haphazard procedure. Moreover, in many instances a sealant has been placed entirely around the window, and the sealant material prevents the repairman from clearly observing the precise location of the stud while he is attempting to drive the clip over same with a screwdriver. Needless to say, accidents and slippages often occur.
Since there are many studs in place about a typical window opening, requiring numerous clip installations in vertical, horizontal and inverted positions, it needs little imagination to conclude that a need for a simple, practical retainer clip installing tool exists in this field.